Weapons 2.0
Summary Damage Per Shot/Swing: How much damage the weapon will do per shot or swing. Passive Damage Type: What the weapon has passively when equipped.* Element: What elemental properties the weapon has to do damage, some have one and have two. Fire Rate/Swing Delay: How fast the weapon can be fired or swung. Low swing delay being the fastest while a high swing delay is the slowest swing rating. Fire Type: What type of trigger system the weapon uses, mainly for gun type weapons. Damage/Healing Modifier: Which stat enhances said weapon. Secondary Fire: Some weapons have special abilities when you use the crouch button and/or fire. Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: How much weapon energy the weapon's secondary takes to fire. Secondary Damage Type: What type of bonus it has if applicable. Cost: Each tier is based on the same resources and all weapons of that tier will not vary in price and resources. Impact: Basic damage type. Armor Piercing: Ignores carbide bonuses, allowing the weapon to do full damage. Countered by high health.* Giant Killer: Does bonus damage based on the percentage of the victim's health. Countered by high carbide.* Info ending with an asterisk means it only works against players, not NPCs. Tier 1 Tier Cost: 5000 Zenny EB-29 Standard Bow Damage Per Shot: Based on flight time Damage: 84 Element: Impact/Spike Fire Rate: Medium-High Fire Type: Semi-automatic or 3 round burst, depending on charge Secondary: Volley PS-008 Pulse Shotgun Damage per Shot: 1577 (547 potential damage against players.) Pellet Count: 261 x6 (261 x2 1 x4 against players.) Element: Null Fire Rate: Medium Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: Large Burst BK-280 Beam Combat Knife Damage Per Swing: 41 Element: Energy/Cut Swing Delay: Very Low Combo Length: Infinite Multi-Hit: No Damage Modifier: Strength Secondary: Laser: Throw a Knife. Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Moderate Tier 2 Costs: Zenny: 10000 Bolts: 7 Salvage: 5000 Heat Sink: 2 Refractor: 15 CB-017 Charge-Buster Damage Per Shot: Low to high, depending on charge Element: Null Fire Rate: Depends on charge Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: Dexerity Secondary: Instant Charge Strengths: Capable of charging it's shots for more damage. Weaknesses: Has a 3 shot pattern, charge takes a long time to fully charge. RL-096 Ring Laser Cutter Damage Per Shot: 55 Element: Cut Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: HG-108 Frost Pistols Damage Per Shot: 68 Element: Wind/Water Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: Glacial Shot: Fire a large icicle that does MASSIVE damage and stays in place once it hits a target or an object. can be used to platform HG-020 First-Aid Gun Healing Per Shot: low Fire Rate: Low Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Healing Modifier: Lifesaver Secondary: Energy Transfer Tier 3 Costs: Zenny: 50000 Bolts: 15 Salvage: 12500 Heat Sink: 4 Refractor: 30 Core Mount: 10 Micro Core: 4 GL-021 Grenade Launcher Damage Per Shot: 294 Element: Null Fire Rate: High then 30 second delay. Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: Instant Reload Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Moderate Strengths: Area of effect damage with high rate of fire for rapid bombardments. Weaknesses: 6 round drum clip, requires 30 seconds to fully reload before firing again without the instant reload secondary. Fires in an arc, aim upwards to counteract it for more range. PS-012 Fire Shotgun Damage Per Shot: 1746 (586 potential against players.) Pellet Count: 291 x6 (291 x2 1 x4 against players.) Element: Fire Fire Rate: Slow Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: Explosive Shot: Fires an orb that flies until it collides with a target, dealing 47 fire damage, both direct and indirect. Secondary Damage: 47 Direct, 74 indirect Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Low Strengths: Highest possible DPS per shot. Secondary has the largest explosion radius in the game. Weaknesses: The further the target, the less damage you deal, firing cone always changes per shot, small air targets can avoid pellets easier unless you shoot them from a little further distance. There is also a blindspot around the arm holding the shotgun some players can exploit that would normally punish someone severely or fatally in PvP. Has a slow rate of fire. If you are not careful with the secondary fire of the fire shotgun, you can end up blowing yourself up on accident. TW-001 Shock Kunai Damage Per Shot: 54 Passive Damage Type: Armor Piercing Element: Electric/Spike Fire Rate: High Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: ??? Secondary: Multi Throw Strengths: Long range throwable. Benefits from Dex. Weaknesses: Cannot be thrown in multiples like the Wind Shuriken without WE. Gatling Fist Damage Per Shot: 30 Passive Damage Type: Giant Killer Element: Null Rate of Fire: High Fire Type: Automatic Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: Burst Fire Strengths: Dual weapons fire at the same time when trigger is held. Weaknesses: Very weak projectiles and there becomes a gap in the middle of your reticle as you fire. BC-046 Beam Caster 'Stinger' Damage Per Shot: 132 Element: Electric Rate of Fire: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: Hyper Stinger- double damage shot. Strengths: Fires a medium-range beam at targets when in range. Weaknesses: Shots can be unpredictable and cannot fire from long range. TW-002 Wind Shuriken Damage Per Shot: 132 Passive Damage Type: Giant Killer Projectile Count: 3 Element: Wind Rate of Fire: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: ??? Secondary: Shuriken Volley Element: Wind Strengths: Throws three shurikens at a time. Weaknesses: Cannot throw as fast as the shock kunai, shurikens spread with range. BA-012 Beam Axe Damage Per Swing: 110 Element: Energy/Cut Swing Delay: Slow Combo Length: 3 Multi-Hit: On third swing or when attacking in mid air Damage Modifier: Strength Secondary: Overhead Smash: Unleash a powerful single target attack! Secondary Damage: 110 Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Low Strengths: Capable of cleaving at the 3rd swing of the combo or in air. Weaknesses: Slow swing rate. Only cleaves on third swing. EG-012 Earth Gatling Gun Damage Per Shot: 75 Element: Earth Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Automatic Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: None Strength: Decent all-around automatic weapon. Weaknesses: Doesn't fire as fast as the gatling fist, projectiles fire slightly under the reticle. SR-008 'Thunderbolt' Sniper Rifle Damage Per Shot: 452 Element: Electric Fire Rate: Slow Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: Lightning strike Strengths: Can fire as far as 130 meters. Weaknesses: Slow rate of fire at 4 seconds per shot, shots not always guaranteed. PA-266 Double-Spear Damage Per Swing: 75 Passive Damage Type: Armor Piercing Element: Energy/Spike Swing Delay: Low Combo Length: 3 Muilti-hit: On third swing or when in mid-air. Secondary: Spear Ward: Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Low Strengths: Long range for a melee weapon and swings faster than the beam axe, good for smacking air targets. Weaknesses: Swords and some other melee weapons can swing faster than the spear. Tier 4 Costs: Zenny: 75000 Bolts: 30 Salvage: 17500 Heat Sink: 8 Refractor: 65 Core Mount: 20 Micro Core: 8 Ceratanium: 300 Lightanium: 35 ' WR-005 Water Rifle 'Hydrogenator' Damage: 38 Element: Water Fire Rate: High Fire Type: Automatic Secondary: Full strength steam Strengths: Continuous sustained damage up close. Weaknesses: Very low damage and has a short range. '''Shadow Huuma Shuriken Damage Per Shot: 478 on throw. 478+ on return. Passive Damage Type: Impact Element: Cut Fire Rate: Varies on when it's caught Fire Type: Single Secondary: Shadow shuriken (fake) Strengths: Deals greater damage and can pass through walls once it begins its return. Weakness: Cannot be fired again until it returns '''Magnet Tonfa Damage: 51 Element: electric Swing Delay: Low Combo Length: 5 Multi-Hit: Yes Damage Modifier: Strength Secondary: Fatal Attraction: Allows you to do an AoE Pull dragging in enemy players in PvP. Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Moderate Strengths: Very strong melee weapon that can swing rapidly. Secondary allows you to spread damage to other enemies close to you. Weaknesses: As powerful as the tonfas are, they suffer from a shorter than normal melee range, forcing you to get closer to your enemy than normal. Secondary is a double-edged sword if used in a PvP situation, depending on what the enemy player is using as a weapon, the knockback from the secondary may help you or help your enemy out. DMB-002 Dark Matter Launcher Damage Per Shot: 397 Element: Dark Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: Strength Secondary: Overcharge: Fires an orb of dark matter four times larger than a normal dark matter shot. Always fires like if it's range finder is set to long range. Secondary Damage: 397 Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: High Tetiary: Range adjustment Strengths: Fires large orbs that deal continuous damage should someone should step into them, range can be changed to make it work in tight or far places, orbs will linger in place for a long period of time after they stop moving, ideal for making traps or making blockades. Weaknesses: Projectiles travel slowly when fired, can only be fired it so fast, nimble enemies and enemy players can dodge it easily once it stops into place. Secondary fire isn't as easy to activate compared to other weapons due to the secondary button being used by the tetiary. The Sultan Damage Per Swing: 82 Passive Damage Type: Impact Element: Cut Swing Delay: Very Low Combo length: Infinite Multi-hit: Yes Damage Modifier: Strength Secondary: Sand Shield Strengths: Can hold the 'trigger' to keep slashing. Weaknesses: Requires The Beggar to truly shine. Tier 5 Costs: Zenny: 135200 Bolts: 60 Salvage: 35000 Heat Sink: 15 Refractor: 125 Core Mount: 40 Micro Core: 15 Ceratanium: 200 Lightanium: 75 Plasma Cell: 15 Uranium Ore: 200 SC-024 Shoulder Cannon Damage Per Shot: 67 Passive Damage Type: Giant Killer Element: Energy Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: Explosive Rounds Secondary Damage Type: Armor Piercing Secondary Damage: 150 Weapon Energy Cost: ??? Strengths: Two weapons in one! Fires slightly faster than Frost Pistols. Has an ability to fire a larger projectile for it's secondary that can be used against multiple targets. Weaknesses: Explosive round projectiles move slower than normal shots. Explosion range is not as big as the explosion it makes may suggest and requires a few seconds to fire again. ST-001 Saw Thrower "Close Shave" Damage Per Shot: High Element: Cut Fire Rate: Fast Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: Ripsaw (melee) Strengths: Saws can bounce against walls and hit targets, can still do damage to enemies when saws are laying on the ground and remain for a period of time. Weaknesses: Room dependant, open spaces is not the weapon's friend, best in small or enclosed areas. Lightning Staff "Zeus" Damage: High Element: Electric Swing Delay: High Combo Length: 1 Multi-Hit: Yes Secondary: Eye of the Storm Cast: Launches the AoE attack as a ranged attack towards the targeted location! Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: low Strengths: Capable of doing an area of effect (AoE) attack when used. Passively stuns victims for 4 seconds when struck, even if you use your secondary attack with the staff. Weaknesses: Needs a second and a half to attack. The passive stun won't last as long against non-player targets. Wildfire Flamethrower Damage: Moderate Passive Damage Type: Armor Piercing Element: Fire Fire Rate: High Fire Type: Automatic Secondary: Oxide injection: Increases the flamethrower's range and damage output to 55 per second when held. Flames turn blue when using the secondary. Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Low Strengths: High damage up close, it is also able to create growing fire patches by aiming the flamethrower at the ground to create area denial. When the fire patch is created, it will slowly grow and spread over time, the fire patch itself lasts 45 seconds and can place multiple fire patches on the ground. Weaknesses: Very short ranged weapon like the hydrogenator, you need to concentrate your fire on one spot on the ground for eight seconds in order to create a flame patch without getting interrupted by being pushed. Weapon energy consumption of it's secondary, although low, drains energy very rapidly! WG-010a Wind Pistol Damage: Low Passive Damage Type: Impact Element: Wind Fire Rate: High Fire Type: Semi-Auto Secondary: Tornado Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: moderate Strengths: Shoots very fast projectiles that zig-zag to cover ground fast and fires at a decent pace. Weaknesses: Low damage, small twisters can be unpredictable of where they are going once you fire during their zig-zagging pattern. Not good to use against enemies in air. Tier 6 Costs: Zenny: 136000 Bolts: 150 Salvage: 87500 Heat Sink: 30 Refractor: 250 Core Mount: 80 Micro Core: 30 Ceratanium: 400 Lightanium: 150 Plasma Cell: 30 Uranium Ore: 400 Antimatter: 200 Fortenium: 300 Unrefined E-Crystal: 11 The Beggar Element: Wind/Earth Damage: 252 Swing Delay: Low Combo Length: Infinite Multi Hit: Yes Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: See Sultan Strengths: Only melee weapon that is capable of launching a projectile in the form of a dust devil, a small tornado that does moderate damage and adds to the close range combat and the dust devils can go through walls. Weaknesses: Will not be able to work if you do not have The Sultan, which allows it to cast dust devils, it also makes it technically the most expensive legendary you can make due to requiring The Sultan to complete the weapon set. Trivia: The Beggar is the first legendary tier and weapon set to be created in Maverick Wars. Paradigm Smasher Damage: 603 Element: Impact Swing Delay: High Combo Length: 1 Mult-Hit: Yes Damage Modifier: Strength Secondary: Whirlwind Swing: Allows for an instant attack to hit in a full 360 degree radius. Secondary Damage: 603 Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: High Strengths: The Paradigm Smasher is capable of slamming the ground to cause a short ranged shockwave, like the Zeus staff, low flying enemies have a chance to get hit if they fly at the wrong time, a passive trait it has that is if you jump and swing, you'll hold your hammer until you hit the ground and do more damage than you would if you were already on the ground. The longer your fall from jumping or off a building, the more damage you'll do with the hammer when you land when you swing it in mid-air, which can make it into a surprise weapon in PvP when the coordination and timing is good. It's shockwave can ignore some walls. it can also stun targets for an exceedingly long time, up to 3.5 seconds between each slam allowing someone to chain stun if they do not dash within the small window of opportunity. Weaknesses: it takes 3 seconds to swing to attack and you can't attack in the air with it, only as a slam-down attack by clicking while in mid-air. The shockwave can only go so far, it won't reach someone that is behind a wall as thick as a maverick hunter's ice wall, in PvP, you will easily get into trouble when facing players with faster swinging melee weapons and the obvious ranged fighters, you shouldn't be alone when using this weapon, especially in PvE. Secondary weapon energy cost for the secondary can only allow for two alt fires before needing a refill. Gung'Nir Damage: Very High Element: Dark/Cut Swing Delay: Moderate Combo Length: 4 Multi-Hit: Yes Secondary: Celestial Cleave Strengths: Gung'Nir is a polearm with long reach and it hits very hard. Weaknesses: It's hits can be unpredictable against some enemies. Accuracy can vary severely. Light Armor Buster Damage: High to Very High Passive Bonus Type: Giant killer. 3rd stage charged shot: Armor piercing Element: Null Fire Rate: Depends on charge Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: Hadoken: Fire a single shot that does titanic damage! Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Full Bar or remaining weapon energy left Strengths: The Light Armor Buster is a harder hitting buster compared to the standard charge buster, however, the LAB (Short for it's name.) is capable of charging it's shots faster than the standard and the projectile that's launched is capable of going through walls and enemies, and the projectiles are a little larger as well ...no wonder why Vile's ride armor's left arm got blown off in one shot! Weaknesses: Like the standard buster, it suffers it's 3 shot limit when you fire it in it's semi-auto function by clicking. The fully charged projectile's ability to go through objects is balanced with the fact that the projectile doesn't fly as fast, which allows more nimble enemies and players to dodge it easier. X-Buster Damage: High Passive Damage Type: Giant killer Base Damage: Element: Null Fire Rate: Depends on charge Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: Shining finger Secondary Damage Bonus: Armor piercing Strengths: The X-Buster is capable of a fourth stage charged shot that packs more power and can go through walls and enemies. Weaknesses: Like all busters, it suffers a semi-auto 3 shot limit. "Thud" Gauss Cannon Damage: 44 Passive Damage Type: Armor Piercing Element: Impact Fire Rate: High Fire Type: Semi Automatic and automatic Secondary: Coolant Flush Strengths: The "Thud" Gauss Cannon is a fully automatic machine gun cobbled together by Mavericks that can have it's firing system changed with the crouch button to manage it's heat generation, the semi-auto trigger makes overheating rare when you don't feel like you need to fire at full bore. The Thud is the strongest fully automatic gun currently available that you can make. Weaknesses: Projectiles fire in the same position as they would if you were using an Earth Gatling Gun, which is below the small target reticule, but unlike the Earth Gatling Gun, the Thud is the first and only gun that can overheat, when firing in full auto, it can fire for 12 seconds straight before it overheats, if it overheats, you'll have to wait a very painful one minute cool down period before you can fire it off again, however, the gun will give you a warning that your reaching the overheat threshold by beeping, the sound becoming louder the closer you are to completely overheating. This weapon made by Mavericks used to cost the most salvage in Maverick Wars. MMZ Saber Damage: 44 Passive Damage Type: Armor piercing Element: Energy/Cut Swing Delay: Low Combo Length: ? Multi-Hit: Yes Secondary: Instant Slam Secondary Damage: 450 Weapon Energy Cost: ??? Strengths: The MMZ Saber is a very powerful one handed melee weapon that is the first to receive the melee 4.0 system, the saber is more effective at dash attacks compared to most melee weapons when you attack while dashing. It is also the first melee weapon that is capable of a charged attack! Weaknesses: the charged melee strike's range used to be under the avatar's feet... as of currently it is weak against high armor targets. DA-005 Drill Arm Damage: 104 Passive Damage Type: Giant killer Element: Impact/Spike Swing Delay: Automatic Combo Length: Infinite Multi-Hit: ??? Secondary: Dash Drill Strengths: The Drill Arm is capable of doing continuous damage to whoever is in front of the operator, it is the only melee weapon you can hold the trigger on instead of having to click multiple times. Weaknesses: It has a short range and does not cleave people in front of you. Z-Saber Damage: High Passive Damage Type: Giant Killer (X4 & X5 stance.) Element: Energy/Cut Swing Delay: Moderate/low Combo Length: Varies Multi-Hit: Yes Secondary: Genmu: A very powerful energy blade wave that can devastate a Line of targets from range. Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Full bar/ remaining energy Strengths: Capable of changing stances for different attack patterns. Weaknesses: Some stances may not work as well in some situations. Cannot do a charged slash like MMZ-Saber. Damage varies on stance. Haozhu Ci Chuan Damage: 164 Element: Energy/Spike Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-automatic Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: Spinal Crush: A defensive attack that forms a harmful wall of spikes behind the user, a full collision goes up to 8 hits max if caught as soon as the offender touches it. Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Low Strengths: The Haozhu Ci Chuan has the fastest projectile in the game! Spinal Crush can be used as an offensive ability but is primarily used to defend your back from aggressive melee enemies as well as deter any would be assailants. Weaknesses: Can't shoot fast. You have to look away from your target in order to use your spinal crush ability correctly as the spinal crush fires from your back and has a VERY short range. ML-8 Raiden Damage: Moderate Passive Damage Type: Armor piercing (Direct hit.), giant killer (Explosion) Element: null Fire Rate: Slow Fire Type: Semi-automatic Secondary: Trap Deployment Secondary Damage Type: Armor piercing (Direct hit), giant killer (Explosion) Tetiary: Range adjuster Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Strengths: The ML-8 Raiden support M.I.R.V launch is capable of firing a single missile that rains down bombs above a targeted location for a period of time. Weaknesses: The missile will only drop it's payload at a specific range via range finder. Shouldn't be used if your alone due to it's slow fire rate. Feiyun Pilipao Damage: 184 Element: Poison Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Auto Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: Rocket Barrage: Allows you to fire up to 3 rockets very quickly! Secondary Damage: 184 x3 Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Moderate Strengths: Fires explosive projectiles at a decent rate without concerns of needing to reload! Weaknesses: Rockets can be dodged easier at longer ranges, splash damage does less than direct hit damage. Vajra Damage: 114 x2 Secondary Damage: None Element: Electricity Swing Delay: Moderate/Slow Combo Length: None Multi-hit: Yes Damage Modifier: Strength Secondary: Grapple: Allows the user to grapple onto an NPC or Player to pull the user to the target to get in range. Secondary Energy Cost: Low Strengths: Hits multiple targets in a 245 degree radius, once the targets are hit once, they will take an unavoidable second hit! Weaknesses: Missing with the whip will punish you with a slower swing rate unless you hit another target for another fast swing. Qi San Yi Damage 53 Passive Damage Type: Giant Killer Element: pierce Fire Rate: High Fire Type: Spin up to full auto Damage Modifier: Dexterity Secondary: Overdrive: Overdrives the Qi San Yi's damage output to titanic levels. Secondary Damage: 112 Secondary Energy Cost: high Strengths: Very high damage output due to full auto fire and secondary makes it devastating weapon in both PvE and PvP. WE casting reduces the spray of the attack. Weaknesses: Requires a second and a half before it fires when the trigger is held, secondary requires to be spun up as well, meaning you'd have to stop shooting with your normal shots to fire your secondary shots, it's range is as short as the Wildfire Flamethrower and it's shots spread. Secondary has a high weapon energy consumption rate when firing. '-Secret Weapons and Unobtainable Armaments -' Vizheri Handgun (Retrofit model) Damage: High Fire Rate: Medium Range: Med-Long Secondary: None Element(s): Light/Dark Strengths: the most versatile balanced max tier weapon in the game. jack of all trades master of none. Weaknesses: lacks any form of advantage aside from direct combat initiative, shares the exact traits of the basic handgun. '''''NOTE: this weapon can no longer be obtained. there are only four players in the entirety of the game that have obtained this weapon. Anima (Blade of the Makers Soul.) Damage: (Varies dependent on tier) Swing rate: Fast Weapon type: (Basic form is single hand blade, subsequent tiers above are double bladed.) Multi-Hit: yes Element: -N/A- Swing Delay: Low Combo Length: (Varies dependent on tier) Secondary: Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: Strengths: Weaknesses: NOTE: this weapon was obtained via maxing your PSU out at 10000 levels. there are only three players in the entirety of the game that have received anima at full strength all other subsequent players whom leveled a psu will receive a variant of anima at far less power. players who at least owned a PSU will receive anima at base strength in its dormant form. Pillar (yes that is a giant rock, thank you) Damage: Massive Swing rate: low Weapon type: thats not a pylon... its a rock! Multi-Hit: yes Element: -N/A- Swing Delay: medium Combo Length: 4 Secondary: '''N/A '''Secondary Weapon Energy Cost: '''N/A '''Strengths: '''Deals MASSIVE damage to targets within reach in a single blow. '''Weaknesses: '''Can easily miss, once you miss you are vulnerable for an extended period of time before the next swing. ''NOTE''''': There is currently only one sole guardian of the pillar.